1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for generating a driving signal to drive an electro-phoretic display (EPD), and more particularly to the apparatus for generating a common voltage for the EPD.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional driving structure, a common voltage is necessary for driving an electro-phoretic display (EPD). The common voltage can be set to be a direct current (DC) signal or an alternating current (AC) signal. Please notice here, in the conventional EPD, once the common voltage is set to be the DC voltage signal or the AC voltage signal, the style of the common voltage can not be changed when the EPD is operated. That is, the conventional EPD is driven by the common voltage in a fix style regardless the environment temperature. In this condition, when the conventional EPD is used in a place with related low environment temperature, a driving time is increased, and the performance of the conventional EPD is reduced correspondingly.